<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Высота by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478914">Высота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Story, F/M, Romance, Ten Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке 6 - 57. TYL!Хибари\TYL!Хару. Случайно оказаться вместе во время какой-либо зачистки, охоты на Вонголу и т.д. Вместе скрываться, длительный взаимный юст. После какой-либо погони - быстрый и поспешный секс на адреналине, в каком-нибудь не предназначенном для этого месте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Miura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Высота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Два поворота направо, затем один налево. Перейти дорогу, отметить привычный серый куб здания правительства в такой же серой вечерней мгле, спуститься на квартал вниз. Американские горки, а не город. Холмы, холмы, холмы.<br/>Не заговаривать с портье, только улыбаться. С другими постояльцами отеля тоже не говорить. Ни с кем не говорить. Как можно больше и шире улыбаться. Ха, кто бы говорил.<br/>В номере сначала проверить все углы и картины. Камер нет. Картин тоже нет, черт его знает, за что они платят триста евро в день, если видят только эти блеклые стены и единственное узкое окно.<br/>Зато отель в паре шагов от Европарламента, здесь традиционно останавливаются дипломаты и чиновники высокого ранга, поэтому к постояльцам относятся внимательно и умеют закрывать глаза на нужные вещи. И держать язык за зубами, разумеется.<br/>Хару ненавидит Брюссель.<br/>Тут все время дует мерзкий промозглый ветер, небо набито свинцом, цементные коробки домов подпирают его, изнемогая от тяжести.<br/>Позвонить на ресепшн, заказать ужин, никакого спиртного, никаких устриц, которыми норовят насильно накормить в крошечных ресторанчиках на каждом углу. Спросить, нет ли писем или сообщений. Только потом — в душ.<br/>Хару стоит под обжигающе горячими струями воды и всё равно зябко ёжится. Писем нет. Сообщений нет. Они застряли в этом чертовом городе, и она понятия не имеет, где Хибари берет деньги на отель и где пропадает каждый день вот уже вторую неделю.<br/>Для всех они — успешная семейная пара из Штатов. Естественно, оба воспитаны в семьях эмигрантов с жестким соблюдением традиций: никакой чужеродной крови, жениться только на своих. В редкие минуты, когда Хару позволено трещать без умолку, она перекатывает во рту непривычное «р», как леденец, и ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что такая шумная, разговорчивая, очаровательная юная леди может быть уроженкой какой-то иной страны.<br/>Хибари молчит — как и положено серьезному и влиятельному бизнесмену.<br/>Он вообще все время молчит.<br/>Когда они ужинают в своем сером номере — Кёя сидит за столом с прямой, как палка, спиной, Хару устраивается на кровати, поджав под себя ноги — они не обмениваются ни словом. <br/>Правильно.<br/>Трупы же не разговаривают.<br/>Для всего окружающего мира Хибари Кёя и Миура Хару умерли.<br/>Две недели назад.<br/>Две недели и один день, если быть точным.<br/>Хару до конца жизни будет помнить этот день.<br/>Впрочем, может так случиться, что помнить ей его придется совсем недолго.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Хару слышала, что этот седоватый добродушный общественный деятель, больше похожий на Санта Клауса, чем на политика, как-то связан с комитетом по незаконному обороту наркотиков. То ли служил там в начале карьеры, то ли кто-то из его семьи там работает. Хару сказали не копать в этом направлении, и она послушалась.<br/>С возрастом понимаешь, как важно найти компромисс между вопросами интересными и вопросами правильными.<br/>О да, это определенно было самое звездное «интервью с Хару», которое ей доводилось проводить. Потому что окончилось оно, еще не начавшись, взрывом такой оглушительной силы, что просел фундамент здания, в котором она находилась.<br/>Как все считали — находилась.<br/>Ее спасла собственная предусмотрительность, помноженная на любопытство: явиться на встречу на пятнадцать минут раньше срока могло стоить ей чего-то сенсационного.<br/>Так и вышло.<br/>Она ждала в небольшом кабинете, удивляясь непривычной тишине за дверью, когда мобильный зазвонил. <br/>- На пожарную лестницу. Быстро. Не успеешь за полминуты — забью до смерти.<br/>Хибари никогда не звонил ей и никогда не разговаривал в приказном тоне. Да что там, он вообще никогда с ней не разговаривал. Поэтому Хару поняла ясно и четко — случилось что-то действительно важное. <br/>Она не удивилась, обнаружив, что дверь номера заперта. Просто потеряла лишних пять секунд, ковыряя в замке шпилькой. Она грохотала каблуками по металлической пожарной лестнице, а Хибари стоял внизу и смотрел на нее, нетерпеливо подкидывая в руке ключи от машины. Ну надо же, подумала она тогда. Он что-то может делать нетерпеливо. А потом он посмотрел на часы и крикнул ей: «Прыгай!». Невозмутимый, непроницаемый Хибари Кёя заорал это так громко, что сердце внутри пропустило удар. И она прыгнула.<br/>Хару до сих пор не знает, как он успел поймать ее. Как успел опередить взрывную волну, укрыв их обоих за какой-то хозяйственной пристройкой. Как выяснилось позже, этим камням, которые спасли их жизни, было под сотню лет. Небольшому отелю, в котором произошел взрыв — всего два года. <br/>Номер разнесло вдребезги. Хару смотрела на покосившееся здание с черным провалом внутри и кашляла сквозь едкий дым. Потом робко выглянула за угол и увидела, что на их машину упал кондиционер. Хибари постоял рядом с автомобилем секунду, а потом сделал что-то — и тот вспыхнул ярким факелом. Через пару мгновений взорвался бензобак, и Хару инстинктивно зажала руками уши. Жаль машину, ведь Кёя, наверное, не покупает плохих вещей — подумала тогда она. <br/>Потом стало жаль себя.<br/>Очень жаль.<br/>Она всё сделала правильно. Не раскопала ничего запретного. Не совала свой нос в чужие грязные делишки. Мало ли, чем там занимается на досуге этот общественный деятель. Интервью — это просто работа.<br/>А вот его люди успели раскопать многое. В том числе и то, что Миура Хару — давняя и близкая знакомая Десятого босса Вонголы. Давний конфликт из-за переправки наркотиков через Италию — сказал Хибари. Надо залечь на дно. Стать невидимками. Воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы выяснить, через какие каналы бельгийцы получают информацию. И пресечь это, разумеется. То, что машина взорвалась — даже к лучшему. Теперь весь мир будет думать, что их попросту нет.<br/>Никто не должен ни о чем знать. Даже в самой Вонголе. Ни одна живая душа. <br/>- Но мы же с тобой знаем.<br/>- Значит, мы больше не живые.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Хару задумчиво протирает зеркало в ванной, уставившись на своё отражение. Волосы пришлось обрезать. Да она и сама была этому рада: казалось, что въевшийся в них дым не вымоешь никаким шампунем.<br/>Она аккуратно промокает их полотенцем и идет в комнату. На правой кровати вытянулся Хибари. У него прикрыты глаза, а дыхание размеренное и спокойное. Но Хару знает, что стоит сделать шаг в его сторону, и он проснется мгновенно. Она уже пробовала.<br/>Когда ты день за днем проводишь рядом с одним человеком, поневоле с ним сближаешься. Честно говоря, она не думает, что Хибари хоть с кем-нибудь сможет в жизни сблизиться. Он особенный. Но она-то самая обыкновенная. Она не может не привязываться к человеку, который ее спас. Который каждую ночь спит на соседней кровати в паре метров от нее.<br/>Во сне он смешно морщит лоб. Как чем-то ужасно недовольный маленький ребенок. Он кажется мягче во сне. Моложе. Хару смотрит на него и думает, что он ее ровесник. А повидал в жизни, наверное, столько, сколько ей никогда не увидеть и не пережить.<br/>Он педант. Он ест и спит по часам. Однажды — на пятый день их смерти, если быть точным — она не выдержала, психанула и наорала на него: мол, ты и в туалет тоже ходишь строго по часам, да? <br/>Хибари отставил тарелку в сторону, посмотрел на нее и процедил, слегка мотнув головой в сторону:<br/>- Дверь там. Можешь идти в какой угодно ресторан в какое угодно время. Труп забирать буду не я.<br/>- Разве есть в отеле обязательно тоже по часам? Мы же не в тюрьме, - сердито пробурчала она, отодвигая скрипучий стул и садясь напротив него.<br/>- Можешь есть в одиночестве, - Хибари аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой и встал из-за стола. - Я полагал, что тебе этого не хотелось. <br/>Пока Хару ошарашенно хватала ртом воздух, Кёя надел пальто и вышел.<br/>На следующий день она ждала его за столом, сердито поглядывая на часы и остывающее рагу. Он молча посмотрел на нее и присел рядом. Хару увидела поистине сенсационное зрелище — Хибари Кёя улыбнулся. <br/>Через неделю он разрешил ей выходить на улицу. Ненадолго. Строго в обозначенное время.<br/>- Правда? Мне можно прогуляться? Это потому, что я была хорошей девочкой, да? - Хару хихикает и светится от счастья.<br/>- Не льсти себе, - Хибари смотрит на нее, как на умственно отсталую. Хару мрачнеет.<br/>- Ясно. Под твоим надзором. У тебя ничего не вышло и теперь мы будем ловить их на приманку. <br/>- Мы — нет. Я буду ловить. Ты — гулять. Разве ты не этого хотела?<br/>Какая же у него мерзкая, самодовольная ухмылка!</p>
<p>Хару бредет по улице, зябко кутаясь в шарф. Промозгло. Сыро. Мерзко. Не удерживается и заглядывает в кондитерскую лавку. В лицо сразу же ударяет потрясающее тепло и запах шоколада. Хару покупает на радостях три коробки: трюфели, знаменитые «морские ракушки», и еще белый шоколад. И молочного — огромная плитка.<br/>На пороге магазина она щурится недоуменно: её словно бы ослепило что-то на мгновение, но ведь солнце давно и безнадежно скрыто за тучами. В следующую секунду она слышит звон стекла за своей спиной и видит, как за углом ближайшего дома валится на землю человек. Она стоит на месте неподвижно, прижимая коробки к груди. <br/>Хибари приходится взять ее за руку, чтобы она пошла за ним. </p>
<p>* * *<br/>- Почему мы не можем связаться с Цуной? С остальными? - Хару нервно сминает в пальцах фольгу от шоколада.<br/>- Ты не поймешь.<br/>- А ты объясни! - она вскакивает с кровати и нависает над ним, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>- В Вонголе шпион, - нехотя отвечает Кёя. Хару не может оторвать глаз от блестящего пистолета в его руках. Он чистит оружие и говорит с ней, не глядя, словно не обращая никакого внимания. Как со стенкой.<br/>- Откуда ты знаешь?<br/>- Я лично чистил личные дела членов семьи. Твоего имени нигде нет.<br/>- Почему? <br/>Хибари раздраженно поднимает на нее взгляд.<br/>- Потому, что ты никогда не была знакома ни с кем из Хранителей. Ты живешь обычной жизнью. Нормальной жизнью. Безопасной.<br/>Хару прикусывает губу.<br/>- Спасибо, - говорит она тихо и потерянно. Стоит, разглядывая Кёю пристально. - А Кёко?<br/>- Кёко — одноклассница Савады. И его невеста. Она была поставлена в известность, что скрыть ее существование в случае возможной женитьбы не представляется возможным. Она была не против.<br/>Хару молча вертит в руках последний кусок шоколадки.<br/>- Если бы ты была на ее месте...<br/>- Я не на ее месте. Каким бы желанным оно ни было. Я на своем месте. У меня есть своё место в жизни, понятно?<br/>Хибари не удостаивает ее ответом и возвращается к оружию.<br/>- Ты же вроде не любишь пистолеты? С чего это вдруг?<br/>- Тонфа не позволили бы мне с расстояния десяти метров проломить голову тому человеку, который стрелял в тебя сегодня.<br/>- Хочешь шоколад? - спрашивает Хару без всякого перехода. - Он вкусный. Единственное хорошее, что есть в этом городе.<br/>- У меня руки заняты, - раздраженно отвечает он, сжимая в одной руке оружие и в другой — пропитанную смазкой тряпочку. Хару раздумывает не дольше секунды, отламывает небольшой кусочек и подносит ко рту Хибари. Тот смотрит на него, как на бомбу, а потом медленно наклоняет голову и прижимается к ее пальцами губами. Слизывает подтаявший шоколад и смотрит на нее снизу вверх. Глаза его темные и очень, очень страшные. Хару кажется, что сейчас он закричит ей опять: «Прыгай!».<br/>Но вместо этого раздается телефонный звонок.<br/>Хибари поднимает трубку и говорит что-то тихо.<br/>Хару смотрит на свои пальцы и думает, что еще секунда — и она бы прыгнула безо всяких просьб.</p>
<p>Она просыпается поздно ночью. На улице льет как из ведра, ветки стучат об оконную раму. <br/>Хару заматывается в халат и идет в ванную — на звук бьющегося стекла и сдавленного стона. <br/>- Ты мог бы разбудить меня, - говорит она тихо, опускаясь на колени перед ванной. Хибари лежит в ней, как есть в одежде, зажимая рукой длинный порез, который пересекает весь бок и заходит на спину. Хару аккуратно расстегивает и снимает с него распоротую рубашку, собирает с пола осколки пузырька с перекисью. <br/>Кёя тяжело дышит, смотрит на нее из-под спутанных мокрых волос. Он полностью вымотан — Хару боится спросить о причинах. Просто молча достает из аптечки антисептик, обрабатывает и заклеивает рану пластырем. Потом осторожно вытирает мокрые волосы Хибари полотенцем и помогает снять обувь. В кровать он бредет сам, пошатываясь и держась за стенку. Она укрывает его одеялом и сидит над ним до утра, не сомкнув глаз.<br/>Просто, когда он прикрыл тяжелые веки, Хару опустила ладонь на его лоб, чтобы откинуть влажные волосы. А убрать так и не смогла.</p>
<p>Утром все еще идет дождь. Она открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что лежит в его постели. Одна. Смятые простыни пахнут Кёей — она зарывается в них лицом и улыбается против воли. Сильный, резкий запах. Одеколон, порох, пот и кровь. Если убрать кровь — ей очень, очень нравится. Она лежит и думает о том, какие у Хибари были горячие губы, когда он ел шоколад с ее руки. <br/>Хару улыбается, сладко потягиваясь, встает и бредет в ванную комнату. <br/>На столе белеет листок, и ей почему-то ужасно хочется обойти его стороной и не трогать. Она разворачивает сложенную бумагу, читает адрес и время встречи. Как же она отвыкла от японских иероглифов. У Кёи четкий и резкий почерк. Красивый.<br/>«Будь точно в срок. Иначе останешься без сладкого».<br/>С ума сойти. Хибари Кея, оказывается, умеет шутить.</p>
<p>- Ты встречаешься здесь с их информатором. Я нашел человека, который сливает данные о Вонголе. Сделал так, чтобы до него дошли слухи — ты жива и нуждаешься в помощи. Он оставил для тебя сообщение в отеле вчера.<br/>- Опять ловим на приманку? - устало спрашивает Хару. Хибари жестко берет ее за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть себе в лицо.<br/>- Я спас тебя тогда. Спасу и сейчас. Будешь сомневаться...<br/>- Забьешь до смерти. Я знаю, - Хару смотрит на него и подается всем телом вперед.<br/>У Кёи очень, очень горячие губы. А глядя на него, никогда бы и не подумала. Она целует их и целует, не в силах оторваться. Хибари прижимает ее к себе на мгновение так крепко, что у нее захватывает дух. Потом отстраняет и проводит пальцами по губам.<br/>- Сладко.<br/>- Я ела много шоколада.<br/>- Слишком много шоколада, я полагаю.<br/>Хару показательно сердито бьет его кулаком в плечо и думает, как же чертовски приятно касаться Кёи.<br/>- Ничего, тебе полезно пробовать это почаще. Ты с первого же взгляда производишь впечатление человека, который в детстве ел слишком мало сладкого.<br/>Она гордо разворачивается на каблуках и идет в сторону кафе. Усаживается за столик, кутаясь в плед, и заказывает кофе. У нее, черт возьми, всё еще утро.<br/>Хару замечает его издалека. И узнает сразу же. Она видела его пару раз на приемах у Цуны — кажется, он занимается бумажной работой. Что-то вроде помощника секретаря. Она хочет вскочить на ноги и ударить его — мерзавец, тварь, это он сдал ее! Если бы не Хибари, ее бы уже давно разнесло на куски тем взрывом.<br/>Она берет себя в руки и улыбается настолько приветливо и загнанно, насколько это возможно. В ней пропадает великая актриса, она всегда это подозревала. Он не садится за ее столик. Останавливается рядом, с любезной улыбкой протягивает руку и говорит тихо: «Идемте со мной». Хару едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать озираться судорожно по сторонам. Вместо этого она послушно встает и идет за ним.<br/>В машине никого, кроме них, нет. Хару облегченно выдыхает, но тут же напрягается снова.<br/>- Куда вы меня везете?<br/>- В безопасное место, донна.<br/>- Не нужно называть меня так. Я не итальянка.<br/>- Но вы же член Семьи. А Семья не бросает своих в беде.<br/>Хару чувствует опасность. А еще — запах оружейной смазки. Он намертво въелся в память. <br/>Она дергает ручку и кубарем вылетает из машины, ползет куда-то в сторону. Слышит скрип тормозов и звук выстрелов. Бедро обжигает несильно, как будто она коснулась края горячей сковородки.<br/>Потом она решается открыть глаза и видит, как Хибари в своем автомобиле на полном ходу таранит машину информатора. Тот спешно захлопывает дверцу и срывается с места.<br/>«Уедет или останется?» - думает Хару.<br/>Кёя выскакивает из машины и рывком ставит ее на ноги.<br/>- Ждать здесь. Никуда не уходить. Я вернусь через полчаса.<br/>- Если ты не возьмешь меня с собой, я забью тебя до смерти, - говорит она. - Мы прошли это всё с тобой вдвоем. Я еду.<br/>Она залезает в машину и пристегивает ремень безопасности.<br/>- Если тебя не убьет он, это сделаю я.<br/>Автомобиль с ревом стартует и стремительно набирает скорость.<br/>- Обязательно, - бормочет Хару, вцепившись пальцами в края сиденья.<br/>Их заносит на каждом крутом повороте. Дорога скользкая, как стекло, от скрипа тормозов у Хару закладывает уши. <br/>- Куда мы едем? - спрашивает она и вздрагивает, почувствовав горячие пальцы на своей ладони. - Всё в порядке. Просто скажи мне, куда мы едем.<br/>- Здесь частный аэропорт недалеко. <br/>Они резко съезжают на обочину и едут, как кажется Хару, куда-то прямо в лес. Неожиданно деревья расступаются, и она видит небольшое взлетное поле. Хибари резко тормозит. Через пару секунд он уже там.<br/>Их слишком много — с ужасом думает Хару. И у них у всех оружие. Хибари, конечно, особенный, он и пулю в полете отобьет своими тонфа, но их же там так много.<br/>Она судорожно шарит по салону машины, открывает бардачок трясущимися пальцами — и видит там запасной пистолет.<br/>Руки дрожат, она не может снять его с предохранителя, наверное, целую вечность. Когда ей это, наконец, удается, Хару выскакивает из автомобиля и бежит на поле. «Если я случайно раню его — он меня убьет. А если убью — сама застрелюсь. Спокойно. Только без нервов. Только без нервов». <br/>Первая пуля летит куда-то вбок, Хару прикусывает губу и старательно целится. Со второго раза получается лучше. Она попадает в одного из них — остальные озираются в поисках нового противника, и это становится их главной ошибкой. Когда ты на одном поле с Хибари Кёей, от него невозможно уйти. Даже если поле — взлетное.<br/>Она успевает ранить еще двоих, прежде, чем все заканчивается. Хибари идет к ангару, вытаскивает из него трясущегося информатора и вырубает его одним точным ударом. Хару очень хочется подойти поближе и добить его совсем. <br/>Еще ей совсем не страшно. Особенно, когда Хибари подходит к ней близко, и она так явно видит в его лице, что он колеблется — ударить ее или поцеловать.<br/>У Хару прострелен подол платья и оцарапано бедро. Она разглядывает аккуратную круглую дырку на ткани, слегка подкрашенную алым, засовывает в нее палец и смеется.<br/>Кёя хмурится и опускается перед ней на колени, приподнимает подол и внимательно осматривает неглубокую рану. Хару слегка пошатывается и машинально опускает ладонь на его голову. Пальцы сами зарываются в спутанные влажные волосы. Она гладит его по голове и вздрагивает, когда Хибари поднимает на нее взгляд. Смотрит пристально. А потом наклоняется вперед и прижимается губами к бедру. Лижет языком рану, и Хару стонет, запрокинув голову. <br/>- Пойдем отсюда, - тихо просит она и тянет его вверх. - Я ненавижу самолеты.<br/>- Почему? - он перехватывает ее запястья и подносит ладони к лицу, целует пальцы и втягивает их в рот. Хару дрожит и выдыхает:<br/>- Я боюсь высоты.<br/>Горячие руки пробираются под платье, гладят тонкие ключицы, спускаются вниз, обжигают соски, плавно обводят каждую грудь.<br/>- Ты же прыгнула тогда.<br/>- Я знаю. Я... - она задыхается, вздрагивает от морозного воздуха, пробирающегося под одежду. От прикосновений, пробирающихся под кожу. - Я бы прыгнула еще раз, - заканчивает она тихо.<br/>- Прыгай, - говорит Кёя.<br/>И она прыгает.</p>
<p>Он не похож ни на одного из ее прежних мужчин.<br/>Он почти ничего не говорит.<br/>Поэтому каждое его слово, которое она жадно ловит, разливается по коже огнем. <br/>Он не называет ее «красивая» или «милая». Но в момент, когда он опускает ее на заднее сиденье пропахшего оружейной смазкой и порохом автомобиля, он зовет ее по имени. И у нее внутри от этого звука — высота. <br/>«Хару».<br/>Она больше не боится высоты.<br/>- Мы можем поехать в отель, - говорит он, и ей требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он издевается над ней. У него глаза смеются. Он едва сдерживается. У него кровь кипит после боя — Хару может видеть это теперь. Потому что у нее внутри кровь тоже кипит.<br/>- Нет, - отвечает она и кусает его за губу. И в следующее мгновенье их швыряет и вжимает друг в друга, как после взрыва. Всё можно. Они победители. Им теперь всё можно.<br/>Хару смеется, запрокидывая голову — и тут же стонет, потому что Кёя сдергивает с нее белье, закидывает ее ногу на спинку переднего сидения и скользит губами по внутренней стороне бедра. Потом целует живот, прикусывает тонкую кожу, так что Хару вздрагивает и цепляется пальцами за его волосы. Когда он касается языком клитора, её подбрасывает на месте, как от выстрела. Кончик языка обжигает кожу, как раскаленная пуля. Пробивает тело насквозь.<br/>- Не могу больше... Давай, я не могу больше, черт тебя возьми, я тебя сейчас убью!<br/>Она кричит и стонет, царапает ногтями его спину, когда он входит в нее. Кожаная обивка сиденья под ней давно стала мокрой и горячей. <br/>В ушах до сих пор стоит свист пуль, и визг тормозов на заледенелой дороге. Хару стонет, громко, гораздо громче, чем всегда. Она хочет заглушить все звуки. Или просто не может сдержаться. Она не знает. Какая разница.<br/>Она слышит только собственный голос, и хриплое дыхание Кёи. Он целует ее в запрокинутую шею, сжимает соски до боли и движется в ней так же быстро и резко, как он движется в бою. Хару нравится это. Нравится бой, в котором они оба — уже победители.<br/>Ноют мышцы на широко разведенных бедрах, ягодицы трутся о кожаное сиденье, а Хибари вколачивается в неё всё сильней и сильней и зовет ее по имени так, что она закрывает глаза и видит высокое-высокое небо. Оно пронзительно синее, а не серое. Мир на изнанке век расцвечивается яркими красками, и когда она распахивает глаза и стонет, этот цвет никуда не исчезает. Она поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к запястью Кёи. Из глаз текут слезы. Он берет ее лицо в ладони и целует, так глубоко, так правильно, так уверенно, что по телу разливается звон. Ее поднимает, как на облаке, она не чувствует ни рук, ни ног. А потом он отрывается от ее губ и вбивается в нее, заполняет ее раскаленным членом до предела. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, и когда Хибари прижимается к нему губами, ей кажется, что он приставил туда пистолет, нажал на курок и выстрелил прямо в него, сделал её — навылет — своей, и Хару обрушивается на землю с долгим протяжным криком. <br/>Это не страшно. Она не боится падать больше. <br/>Ее всегда поймают.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>